Red scarf
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Un gesto desinteresado que Mikasa apreciará para toda su vida.


**Red scarf**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece sino a su creador, Isayama Hajime.

* * *

**Summary:** Un gesto desinteresado que Mikasa apreciará para toda su vida.

* * *

La Legión de Reconocimiento fue reunida para ser dividida en escuadrones y así cumplir sus respectivas tareas.

Rivaille había perdido a todo su escuadrón en la misión fallida por lo que Irvin le proveyó un nuevo equipo, claro, anteriormente, le preguntó si le parecía lo mejor. Aunque solo no quería trabajar y eran obvias las razones: pelear contra varios titanes no se lograba en solitario.

Le asignaron cuatro y entre ellos, tres "mocosos" – según Levi – por lo que observó a los reclutas. De antemano sabía que uno de ellos estaba bajo su supervisión y ese era Jaeger. Junto a él estaba el rubiecito estratega, el dolor de huevos – también llamada por él "cuatro ojos" – Hanji y Ackerman, quien se había auto-ofrecido todo para cuidar del mocoso, Eren.

Los demás estaban distribuidos en los otros escuadrones supervisados por un superior cada uno. La expedición iba en referencia de recolección de información con respecto a los titanes, insistencia de la chica de gafas, obsesionada y algo maniaca con aquella cuestión.

— Sargento.

— ¿Qué? — respondió aburridamente, observando al rubio el cual no recordaba su nombre —. ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

— Y-yo soy Ar-arlert Ar-armin, Sargento — sintiéndose intimidado por la fría mirada de su suboficial.

Rivaille lo observó unos segundos para luego voltear y subir a su caballo con tranquilidad mientras Armin lo seguía con la mirada.

— Tú eres amigo de Jaeger — fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

— S-si — respondió algo exaltado.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Quería saber que… — pareció dudar, pero luego, suspiró y se mostró decidido, sus ojos celestes brillaban de determinación —. ¿Qué misión fue la que se nos asignó?

— Tsk… — se mostró algo fastidiado, ni él mismo sabía muy bien de que mierdas se trataba, últimamente Irvin no le había estado dando muchos detalles —. Lo único que tienen que saber es que saldremos de las murallas y que tienen que estar preparados para lo que sea…

— ¿Usted… — pero cuando iba a preguntar, Eren lo interrumpió.

— Armin, vamos… estamos por salir…

Armin observó hacia donde estaba Rivaille, éste sólo mostraba su semblante serio y aburrido.

Por lo que tenía entendido, nada más recolectarían información – esa información tenía que ver con la captura de un titán – y volver sanos y salvos. Nada más, pero siempre sentía una pequeña desconfianza en los planes, más sabiendo que siendo o pareciendo sencilla, muchos caían en la misión.

— Vamos…

— Si — exclamaron.

La cabalgata durante el trecho a recorrer se hizo intolerable en cuanto a los alocados y estúpidos cometarios y/o exclamaciones de Hanji, rogando poder encontrarse con algún gigante extraño o _excéntrico_.

En la formación en la que iban, parecía todo normal, sin ninguna anomalía ni movimiento extraño.

— Oi Levi…

— ¿Qué mierda quieres ahora? — murmuró irritado, haber escuchado en todo el camino a Hanji y sus estupideces lo habían cansado y lo único que deseaba en ese instante era cerrarle la boca de una patada.

— ¿Por qué no hay ningún titán? — llorisqueó —. Deseo ver uno, eso me haría tan feliz…

— _Loca…_ — se oyó en un murmullo. Él único que se percató de aquella pequeña, pero tan acertada palabrita, con respecto a la cuatro ojos, fue Rivaille en el cual una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba, brillo de diversión en los ojos.

El equipo tridimensional estaba siendo ocupado por varios soldados en la lucha contra los titanes, el ruido de las cuchillas se oía en la mayoría así como los gritos desesperados de aquellos que estaban a punto o estaban siendo comidos.

Eren y Armin peleaban con todas sus fuerzas contra un titán de unos siete metros mientras que Hanji acudía a un caído de otro escuadrón, Mikasa la cubría y Rivaille peleaba contra otro titán de unos doce metros.

Mikasa observaba al hombre pelear con tal destreza que llegó a quedar admirada por su fuerza y rapidez de movimientos ante la lucha. Luego miró a Hanji por sobre su hombro y vio cuando la chica dejaba la mano de aquel muchacho con cuidado en el suelo y le cerraba los párpados, señal de que ya había dejado ese mundo.

Observó hacia donde estaba Rivaille, nuevamente, y lo vio combatir contra otro que apareció de repente tras su espalda.

— ¡Vamos! Sigamos — dijo mientras retrocedían, habían conseguido el objetivo, sólo que ahora debían escapar de los titanes que los tenían rodeados sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Arriaron los caballos y galoparon con todas sus fuerzas. Pero algo inesperado pasó…

Un _excéntrico _comenzó a correr de forma extraña, como si estuviera saltando y se lanzó sobre Eren.

La sangre en el cuerpo de Mikasa, automáticamente, se aceleró haciéndola cometer una estupidez; se lanzó utilizando el equipo tridimensional y dando unas cuantas vueltas, sacando a Eren y Armin de apuros.

— Mikasa, gracias — dijo el rubio, Eren no dijo nada, sólo siguió corriendo con su caballo. La chica sonrió imperceptiblemente y siguió mirando hacia adelante.

Cuando el peligro había desaparecido – en parte gracias a Rivaille y Mikasa que se deshicieron de unos cuantos titanes que cruzaron por sus caminos – y observaron la entrada a la muralla Rose.

— Irvin… la prioridad nuestra es recuperar la muralla María…

— Así es — asintió Irvin a Rivaille, éste lo observó —. Además, sabes que tenemos que encontrar esa información…

— Entonces, no sólo salimos para atrapar una de esas mierdas… — sonrió.

— Hanji es feliz así… déjala — le devolvió la sonrisa —. Me adelantaré, tú sigue con tu equipo — arrió los caballos y se alejó de Rivaille yendo hacia la derecha.

— Oigan… mocosos, ahora regresaremos, no bajen la guardia…

Los ojos de Rivaille giraron hacia su izquierda ante el leve temblor que sintió. Dos gigantes de 13 y 7 metros se acercaban corriendo.

— Ustedes continúen, yo me encargo — ordenó. Los demás asintieron y galoparon, la única que se quedó trotando fue Mikasa quien observó de reojo a Rivaille. Sus ojos se guiaron hacia Eren y Armin que iban tras Hanji. Sus ojos volvieron a Rivaille quien había derrumbado a ambos gigantes y se limpiaba la sangre salpicada con algo de asco.

Hanji gritó en alto deteniéndolos y haciéndolos retroceder… cerca de la muralla había unos cuantos gigantes, parecían atraídos por algo. Simplemente se dispusieron a usar los equipos tridimensionales al igual que unos cuantos de ellos que peleaban apresuradamente, el gas de los tanques se les estaba agotando y no les quedaba mucho tiempo.

Sin descanso, intentaron deshacerse de la mayoría. Mikasa esquivó por la derecha y subió sobre el brazo del titán a toda carrera, las pinzas de su equipo se clavaron en la el hombro del monstruo y como un remolino, se dirigió hacia la nuca de éste y destajó la carne del cuello, derrumbándolo al instante.

Observó hacia donde estaba Eren, éste y unos cuantos más estaban a una gran altura pero algo le decía que las cosas no estaban bien. Giró hacia atrás y allí lo vio, peleando y notó que se le estaba acabando el gas.

Un titán se le acercaba de la derecha, otro de atrás y lo malo era que ya estaba riñendo con uno de antemano. Empezó a correr hacia ellos y el equipo hizo su gracia, las pinzas se clavaron en la nuca del de la derecha y destajó rápidamente el punto débil de la bestia.

Rivaille la observó de reojo y volvió a mirar hacia donde debía estar mirando en realidad. Cruzó las cuchillas en pocisión horizontal-frental dejando ciega al gigante quien dio manotazos para quitárselo. Rivaille las esquivó con algo de dificultad, no tenía tanta libertad de movimiento, eran sus últimas cuchillas.

Mikasa se deshizo del restante y observó a Rivaille esquivando los golpes. La mano de este intentó aplastarlo contra su cara, pero éste lo esquivó nuevamente haciendo que se golpeara a sí mismo el gigante y cayera hacia atrás.

— Oi vete — le recomendó Levi, ella sólo lo quedó mirando. El gigante volvió a moverse, queriéndose poner de pie. Rivaille bufó y corrió hacia Mikasa quien no se movía —. Oi, vamos… ¿Qué tanto miras? — tomándola por la cintura y empujándola. Ya no tenían gas, ahora si que estaban de feas.

— ¡Cuidado! — gritó Armin al ver que el gigante se ponía de pie y se disponía a seguirlos.

— Tsk… — se frenó de golpe Rivaille y miró de reojo el tubo donde contenía el gas. _No queda mucho… mierda _—: Mocosa… — volteó hacia Mikasa quien lo miraba de forma serena. Sabía que ese hombre algo idearía, lo sentía.

Con tan sólo la mirada le expresó que le cuidaría las espaldas. Rivaille sonrió tenuemente y luego miró hacia la bestia. Activó nuevamente el propulsor y se lanzó hacia la bestia. Mikasa corrió hacia su derecha, rodeando al gigante y poniéndose tras de él. Se deslizó con los propulsores por entre las piernas del bicho y le cortó los talones, ligamentos y muslos, haciéndolo trastabillar. Levi se corrió por el brazo del grandote y tomó las cuchillas que logró quitarle a Mikasa cuando la empujó y se fijó en su objetivo. No previno la mano que venía hacia él, por lo que cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde.

Ningún golpe llegó a él, al contrario, sintió que fue arrastrado por la bestia al caer y claro, Mikasa había hecho el resto del trabajo cuando vio distraído al titán y aprovechó para destajarle esa parte con la que acaban su vida.

Rivaille cayó de pie y ella se acercó a paso lento hacia él. Con un asentimiento de cabeza le dio las gracias y ella le correspondió de la misma manera, pasando por su lado.

Miró hacia todos lados y lo vio… allí, en el suelo. lo tomó, estaba sucio, manchado con tierra y sangre. Miró hacia donde estaba la chica y la vio mirar hacia todos lados, buscando algo y tocándose el cuello.

La amargura que tenía la joven Ackerman era tan grande que ni Eren y Armin se animaban a preguntar por qué aquella actitud. Estaba sentada en una esquina con el semblante serio y un aura azul rodeándola, volviéndola tenebrosa.

— Mi-mikasa — preguntó la pequeña rubia. Ella levantó apenas la mirada y la asustó por lo fría y afilada en la que miraba. Se cohibió tanto que ni preguntó que le había ocurrido.

— Oi, Jaeger.

— ¿Sargento Rivaille? — preguntó confundido, se le hacía extraño que estuviera allí a esa hora. Verlo pulcro y punta en blanco no se le hizo extraño, Rivaille repudiaba la suciedad y más si era en él, por esa razón observó entrecerrando los ojos a Eren y Armin que aún se mantenían con la ropa con la que estuvieron en batalla.

— Váyanse a dar una ducha — ordenó. Los chicos respingaron y se pusieron derechos.

— Si — dijeron al unísono y cuando iban a marchar, Rivaille llamó a Eren.

— Eren…

— ¿Sí, señor? — se detuvo extrañado.

— ¿Sabes donde está Ackerman?

— ¿Mi-mikasa? — preguntó aún más confundido. ¿Para qué querría ver a Mikasa?

— ¿Y? ¿Sabes donde está? — dijo irritado y fastidiado. Eren sonrió nervioso y asintió.

— Está afuera… ¿Para qué… — iba a preguntar, pero Rivaille le dio la espalda y comenzó a apartarse.

— Limítate a sacarte esa suciedad — sentenció. Eren tenía una gota en la cabeza, volteó y se fue.

Rivaille encontró a Mikasa. Estaba sentada sobre un escalón, mirando la oscura noche. Parecía perdida, resignada a la vida, odiándose a sí misma, esos ojos lo decían todo y hasta aún más.

Se acercó a paso tranquilo mientras ella tenía clavada la vista en la nada, levantó la mano y soltó algo que cayó en la cabeza de la chica, despertándola de su letargo. La chica pestañó varias veces sorprendida y tiró de la tela que tenía encima.

¡No lo podía creer!

Era su bufanda roja…

La que le había regalado Eren cuando niña. La arrimó a su rostro, oliendo el dulce aroma a lavanda y menta, a limpio, tan cálido y suave, como nuevo. Miró hacia todos lados y luego por sobre su hombro, allí estaba el gran soldado que salvaría a los humanos del ataque de los titanes, el quisquilloso de la limpieza y la persona más "amargada" que había visto en su vida: Levi Rivaille.

Anonada, miró la bufanda y luego al hombre que atrás estaba. Éste la ignoraba completamente o, mejor dicho, se hacía el que la ignoraba. No pudo evitar verla de reojo y sonreír ligeramente al ver la pequeña y agradecida sonrisa de la chica.

— Gracias sargento Rivaille — dijo la chica en un susurro, colocándose la bufanda. Éste asintió con la cabeza y miró el pedazo de tela cubriendo el cuello de la chica.

— Me imaginé que era algo sumamente de valor…

— Sí, lo es… — dijo aspirando el aroma que despedía la bufanda, embriagándose de lo dulce y fresco que era esa esencia. Volvió a sonreír —. Muchísimas gra... — la palabra se le quedó atorada en la garganta cuando vio las manos del hombro tomando ambas tiras que colgaban de forma dispareja para, luego, acomodarlas correctamente. Era tan sutil y delicado el tacto, el gesto que tenía con ella.

— Ahora está mejor — sonrió el hombre con tranquilidad. Una "algo" arrogante sonrisa se formó luego al ver como la chica se sonrojaba ligeramente y agachaba la mirada, esquivando sus ojos.

— Gra-gracias — susurró.

— Yo debo agradecerte, me salvaste de una muerte segura… — soltando la bufanda ya acomodada y girándose para marcharse.

— De-de nada — dijo aún más sonrojada, no sabía por qué, pero comenzó a sentir timidez como una niña pequeña.

— Ah, Ackerman — dijo deteniéndose. Ella levantó la vista.

— ¿Sí, señor? — tratando de recomponer la postura.

— Mañana, sparring…

— ¿Eh? — levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la del hombre quien la observaba por sobre el hombro.

— Ya me oíste… buenas noches.

— Oh, si… buenas noches — susurró con una dulce sonrisa en los labios, hundiendo su rostro entre la tela que la rodeaba. Estaba tan feliz de recuperar su tan apreciado tesoro. Ahora no sólo tenía un significado, tenía otro… uno era el gesto de Eren al protegerla del frío con ella, y otra era el gesto de Rivaille en recuperarla para ella.

Podría mostrarse frío y amargado, pero había descubierto con ese simple y desinteresado gesto lo buena persona que era ese hombre. Ahora tenía otro concepto de él, ya no más miradas furiosas o indignadas. Ya no más.

_Gracias…_

_Heichou…_

**Fin**

* * *

**N/A: **_Debo admitir que fue bastante jodido escribir sobre la pelea con los titanes, no soy amiga de ese estilo y bueno, apenas lo logro con Naruto y sus peleas ninjas, no puedo exigirme demasiado._

_Espero que les haya gustado y bueno, dedicado a mi amiga Nat que ama el rivamika. Hice algo 'caguai' no crees? xD_

_Suerte!_


End file.
